Broken
by crazym
Summary: Ellie Lahote is nothing like her brother, which makes her an easy target for Cain. She has kept secrets from her brother she once trusted. But what happens when Brady imprints on her? What will Paul say? How will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Ellie

All my life people have told me I wasn't a proper Lahote. I guess they could be right. I mean I wasn't like my brother. I was quiet and he was loud. But we both had anger issues. It wasn't our fault, it just ran in our blood.

I was sitting in the bathroom, watching the blood run down my arm. I smiled to myself.

I then heard a knock on the door. "Ellie, are you alright?" I heard my brother, Paul, ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"You've been in there for a while." he said.

"I'm almost done." I mumbled.

Paul and I use to be close, but he then changed so much and we grew apart. We both had the quiliute looks; black hair, brown eyes and russet skin colour.

When the blood stopped coming out, I rolled down my sleeves and walked out of the bathroom. Paul looked up and smiled at me.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked.

I nodded and walked into my room. I hear my phone go off and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, checking caller ID.

"Ellie!" I heard Hannah scream.

Hannah was my best friend and has been for ages. I was nothing like my friends, they were all loud, but that's what I liked. If I couldn't say anything they would talk for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing! Wanted to know if you want to come out?" she said.

"Yeah. I'll be at yours in five minutes." I said, pulling on my shoes.

We hung up and I grabbed a jumper. I started walking down the stairs when someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around and faced Paul. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Hannahs." I said, in a emotionless voice.

"Ellie, there was blood in the sink – " Paul started.

"So? What are you implying?" I asked.

"I know you use to slit your wrists." he said.

"Are you saying you think I'm doing that again?" I asked. The look on his face showed me the answer. "Well I'm not!"

So, I lied. But who does he think he is. He lost my trust when he changed at the age of sixteen. I never knew why he changed. We use to be so close. I would tell him everyhting, but I can't trust him anymore. And that kills me.

"Ellie please. Just tell me the truth." he begged. "Is someone bullying you?" he added.

"No one is bullying me. They are scared of you." I snapped.

"You will tell me if something is wrong, won't you?" he asked.

"Why? You never tell me anything when something is wrong with you." I mumbled.

I heard someone walk in. "Paul!" I heard someone shout.

Paul and I walked into the kitchen and I saw some his friends standing there. Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black. I smiled at them and walked out of the door.

"Ellie." I heard Paul call. I turned to look at him. "You will, won't you?"

I shrugged and carried on walking. I walked to Hannahs house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. I waited for Hannah to answer the door. Finally she did. Her long black hair was falling down her back and her brown eyes sparkled. She was laughing. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Hey!" she screamed, throwing her arms around me for a hug.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"So, I heard you and Cain have a date tonight?" Hannah asked, waiting for confirmation.

I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to tell her what actually happens when I go round his. But I couldn't.

I nodded. "We're going to a restraunt and then back to his to watch a film."

"You and Cain are just perfect for each other. Even though I don't like him much." she mumbled to herself.

If only she knew, I thought.

"Why did you want me round?" I asked.

Hannah shrugged. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"I don't know what to get Luke for our two month anniversary." she said.

"He wants a new skateboard." I suggested.

Hannah glared at me. "I can't get him that!"

I sighed. "Han, can this wait? I got to get ready."

She thought about it, then nodded. "Tomorrow we are going shopping."

I nodded. "Okay. See you."

I walked out and started walking home. When I got home, I saw Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil and Jacob sitting in the living room.

"I'm going out tonight." I said to Paul.

"Who with?" he asked.

"Cain." I mumbled.

Everyone looked at me. "What do you see in him?" Jared asked.

I shrugged and said, "I love him. That's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah if he treats you right, I guess." Quil said.

"Why wouldn't he treat me right?" I asked, panic started to rise in me.

"No reason." Quil shrugged.

"What time will you be home?" Paul asked.

"About half eleven." I replied.

I walked upstairs and into my room. I grabbed black leggins, a red skirt, a black top and a black cardigan. I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. I put the clothes on and did my make-up. I dried my naturally curly hair. I grabbed the foundation and put it in my black bag. I slipped on black pumps.

I walked downstairs and sat next to Paul on the couch. "You look nice." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

I pulled at the sleeve to cover the scars on my wrists. Just then, someone knocked at the door. Paul stood up, before I could, and answered the door. I felt my face go pale. "What's wrong Ellie?" Embry asked.

I shook my head. "You can tell us." Jacob said.

Cain walked in, following behind Paul. He looked at me and smiled. "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded and took his outstretched hand. I said bye to everyone and got into his car. He started driving.

"Were you talking to them?" Cain asked.

I looked at him. He had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. Cain moved to the reservation five months ago and two months ago, I made the bad decision of going out with him.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't just ignore them could I? They are my brothers friends." I mumbled.

"I hate it that you talk to Marcus, Jonas and Luke. And now other boys. I thought I told you I don't like you talking to them!" he shouted.

I winced. "I'm sorry. I hate it when me and my brother argue." I whispered.

"You know I love you Ellie, but when you disobey me you have to be punished." Cain said, taking my hand.

"Please don't." I begged.

"It's only for you to learn." he said.

He stopped outside his house. "I thought we were going out for dinner." I mumbled.

"That was the plan. But my mum made us a casserole. She will be out later." Cain replied.

We got out and Cain grabbed my hand before we walked in. Mrs. Walker smiled at me and Cain. "Hello Ellie. Haven't seen you in a while." she said.

"Yeah, I've been busy." I muttered.

"Well it's good to see you. Dinner's almost ready, so why don't you sit down and Cain will get you a drink." Mrs. Walker said.

Cain asked me what I wanted and I said water. I sat down and Cain sat next to me. Mrs. Walker placed dinner on the table and we started eating. I took a sip of water and saw Cain looking at me. Mrs. Walker coughed and my attention went back to her. "After this, I'll leave and you kids can do whatever." she said.

"Thank you." I replied.

She smiled and we carried on eating.

After we finished eating, I helped Mrs. Walker with the dishes while Cain picked out a 'film'. We weren't going to watch a film, that was just an excuse he used. Once we were done, Mrs. Walker left and I walked upstairs.

I walked into Cains room and saw him standing by his window. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking into the forest and waiting for her to leave." he said with so much venom in his voice.

"Why is your mum so kind and your so horrible?" I asked, suddenly full of confidence.

Cain turned to look at me. "She's gone."

I took a step backwards. My back hit the wall. Cain walked towards me and hit me around the face. My left cheek started stinging. I knew when I looked I would have a red mark there.

"You're not full of confidence now, huh?" he spat in my face.

"I can't believe I actually liked you." I said, turning my head to face him.

"You love me Ellie." he hissed in my ear.

"You wish." I said, pushing him away from me.

He grabbed my wrists and pushed me on to the bed. He walked over and hit me in the stomach. He laid next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

I bit back the tears, that wanted to fall. "I think it's best if you take some layers off." Cain whispered in my ear.

I knew what was going to happen. This started straight after the abuse, which happened three weeks after we started going out. The first time he hit me was because Jonas hugged me. He didn't like it and hit me when we went back to his'. Three days after him hitting me, he forced me to have sex with him. He was the only one I ever had sex with.

Cain was moving his hands all over my body. The clothes that he already took off were on the floor.

I grabbed his hand. "Please, stop." I begged.

"Why would I do that?" Cain asked.

"_Please!_ I have to get home!" I cried. The tears I tried to hold back fell down my face.

"You usually go home about eleven and it's only seven." he mumbled, kissing my neck.

He got on top of me and started kissing my jaw. "I told Paul I would be back at half seven. He is expecting me." I lied.

He sighed and stood up. I put the clothes back on and looked at Cain. He hit me once more and left. I stayed in his room crying for a bit. I then grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I reapplied my make-up and walked out.

Cain was waiting for me by the door. We walked out and got into his car.

He dropped me of home and left straight away. I walked inside and saw Paul asleep on the sofa. I walked over to him and hit him round the head. He woke up and glared at me. "You should go to bed. It might hurt your neck." I mumbled.

"Why are you home early? I thought you said you will be home at half eleven." he said.

"I was, but I was tired." I whispered.

"Are you okay Ellie? You seem upset." Paul said.

"I'm fine."

"You're not hiding anything are you?" he asked.

I shook my head and walked up to my room. I changed into pyjamas.

I knew I needed help. I knew if Cain really loved me, he wouldn't do it. I knew I should tell my brother. But I couldn't. I was scared everyone was going to judge me. Everyone was going to judge me because I was a shy, quiet and scared Lahote. I wasn't like everyone else in my family. Nobody was scared of me, like they were of Paul. And I knew I was going to be judged.

I stood up and looked for the broken piece of glass I hid in my room. When I found it, I cut my skin. I watched the blood appear on my skin. I smiled. I had scars up my arm from when I did this.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Paul walked in. "Ellie – " he started.

I spun around and faced him. My eyes were open wide with shock. Paul was staring at the blood that was coming out of my skin. "There's a thing called knocking!" I snapped.

I hid the glass up my sleeve. "What the hell are you doing Ellie?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just cut myself on the corner of my desk." I lied.

"Ellie, this isn't nothing. And I know you're lying to me. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him all the dark secrets I have been hiding for months. He picked me up and carried me to his car outside. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to my friends house and you're coming with me." Paul said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to be cutting yourself again. Mum and dad aren't home and I'm not leaving you on your own." he said.

"I can take care of myself!" I said.

"Yeah, slitting your wrists just proves that!" he growled.

"You don't know what's going on in my life, so just butt out!" I screamed.

"Well, tell me then!" he snapped.

I went silent. I couldn't tell him. Cain will hurt me even more. Maybe he would kill me.

We stopped outside a house and I stayed where I was. Paul came round and threw me over his shoulders. I punched his back. "Paul put me down right now!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

He walked inside and I could hear loads of people talking. Mosty male.

Great, if Cain finds out I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Paul, I don't think this is a good idea." I mumbled.

"Why not? You know most of these people." he said.

"Paul, take me home now." I demanded.

"Nope. You are not staying home on your own." he said.

Paul put me down on a chair next to Embry. "Why?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Because you will cut yourself again." he said.

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at us. "I didn't want anyone to know." I muttered. "You are a real great brother!" I yelled.

"Ellie, calm down." Seth said, grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me! He will kill me!" I said, taking a step away from all the boys.

"Who will kill you Ellie?" Paul asked.

I put a hand over my mouth. "I'm not supposed to say." I kept repeating over and over.

"You can trust us." Sam said.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. My friend doesn't like it when boys touch me, he thinks they will take advantage of me." I lied.

"I know you're lying Ellie." Paul said.

"Maybe if you told me your secrets I will tell you mine." I snapped.

"Ellie, I can't tell you everything!" he said.

"No Paul, you use to tell me _everything_, now you don't trust me." I whispered.

"He does trust you." Emily said.

I shook my head.

"Hey Sam." I heard someone say.

Two boys, Collin and Brady, walked in. They looked at everyone, who was looking at me. Brady made eye contact with me and his eyes went wide in shock.

Paul started shaking and growled at Brady. Brady looked at him with an apolegtic face.

Brady, Collin and Seth were in my year at school. I talked to Brady and Collin sometimes, but I hadn't talked to them in months. Seth and I were close. I've known him for ages.

I stood up and Paul turned his attention back to me. "I'm going outside for a bit." I mumbled, as I walked out.

I sat on the grass and pulled out the piece of glass, that was still under my sleeve. There was still some blood on it. I pulled up my sleeve and pressed the glass into my skin. I closed my eyes and let the blood run down my arm and on to the grass.

"Ellie!" I heard a shocked voice exclaim.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam looking at me with a shocked expression. I smiled at him.

He took the glass out of my hand and grabbed my hand that didn't have blood on it. He started pulling me inside. "Don't hurt me!" I begged.

Sam turned to look at me. "I'm not going to hurt you." he promised.

And I believed him.

He pulled me into the kitchen. "Paul, here." Sam said, chucking the glass at Paul.

Paul caught it and looked at it. Sam pulled me towards the sink and started wiping the blood away, but it kept coming back.

"What the hell Ellie! You need to stop doing this!" Paul yelled.

I looked at him. "I don't want too."

"Ellie, how old are these scars?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "Some were from years ago but I stopped. I started two months ago and I went over some of them again."

He sighed. "That's dangerous Ellie."

I shrugged again.

"What has she been doing?" Collin asked.

"Cutting her wrists." Quil answered.

"Why?" he asked.

I saw Jared shrug. "Why are you cutting your wrists Ellie?" Leah asked.

I didn't answer straight away. I was looking at the wall by Emily. They were all looking at me, waiting for my answer. Sam had even stopped wiping the blood away.

"Let me do it." Brady said, taking Sams place.

He started wiping at the cuts. When his hand touched mine, it felt like electricity.

"Ellie?" Kim said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why are you cutting yourself?" she asked.

"I want to. It makes me feel pain." I said, in an emotionless voice.

"It can be really dangerous." Emily said.

"I don't care. The more pain the better." I said.

"Ellie, tell me what is going on. Now!" Paul growled.

I shook my head. "What makes you think that?"

"Because the last time you cut your wrists was when mum and dad were arguing all the time and nan died. And all of a sudden you start again, I know there is something wrong." he said.

"That's for me to know and you to _never_ find out." I stated.

He growled and ran off into the forest. Sam sighed and went after Paul.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"We can help Ellie." Jacob said.

I laughed. "Yeah right. Nothing is wrong with me. Maybe I like cutting my wrists ever thought of that." I snapped.

"Umm, Ellie?" Brady said, still wiping the blood from my arm.

I glared at him. "What?" I hissed.

"Why are there bruises all up your arm?" he asked.

Everyone came round to have a look. My eyes went wide and I pulled my arm back. "What is to you? You don't care about me. None of you do, you're only friends with my brother. If I had a choice I wouldn't come here." I said, pulling the sleeves to cover my arm.

"You need help." Jared said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I need help? No I don't! I am perfectly fine!"

He put his hands up and backed away from me. "Ellie, we are only trying to help." Emily said.

"Well, I don't need your help! Or my brothers help!" I screamed.

I ran out of the house. I didn't want to stay there a minute longer. I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Brady

"Don't you dare run after her!" a voice growled.

I turned around and saw Paul glaring at me. "Someone needs to go after her." I said.

"I will." Paul mumbled, before walking out.

I was hurting inside. My imprint was hurting and I couldn't help her. I needed to help her but I didn't want to piss Paul off even more.

So I stood there, staring at the door. My heart was telling me to go after her and my brain was telling me to stay.

I went with my heart.

I ran out of the house before anyone could understand what I was doing and started to go in the direction of Pauls house.

But I stopped when I heard crying.

I looked into the woods and started to walk in there.

I saw her.

She looked broken and helpless. I didn't know what to do, so I picked her up and walked back to Sam and Emilys.

The young girl I had in my arms had brown hair and copper skin. Her eyes were closed and puffy. She didn't look much older than eight.

When I got to Sam and Emilys, I walked straight in and laid the young girl on the sofa.

"Brady?" Sam said. I turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing? Who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was in the woods crying." I replied.

Emily walked in and looked at the young girl. She gasped and went straight to her.

"I didn't know where to take her. She looks hurt." I mumbled.

Sam nodded and patted my back. "You did the right thing."

"Hello, my name is Emily. What's yours?" Emily said, to the young girl.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at Sam and I. She turned her attention back to Emily. "Ashleigh." she whispered.

"How old are you Ashleigh?" Emily asked.

Ashleigh looked at Sam and I again but looked away when she saw us watching her. "Eight. My parents left me in the forest."

"Where do you come from?" Emily asked.

"The Makah tribe." Ashleigh mumbled.

Emily looks at Sam and then turns back to Ashleighy. She pulls her into a hug and whispers, "You are going to stay here tonight."

Ashleigh nodded. "I'll take her to the spare room." Sam said.

He held out his hand and Ashleigh looked at him warily, then took it. They walked out of the room.

Emily turned to look at me. "I'm glad you bought her here. You did the right thing." she said, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, well…" I mumbled.

"I know you wanted to go to Ellie, so go. I'll call you tomorrow." she said.

I nodded and walked out.

I got to Ellies house and knocked on the door. Paul answered it. He looked at me and growled. He went to close the door, but I pushed it open with my hand. "She isn't here." he said, lowly.

"I want to talk to you." I said, not looking away.

"I have nothing to say to you Brady. So just piss off." Paul snapped.

"I know you don't like it that I imprinted on your sister, but I can't help it. I love her." I said.

"You don't love her though, that's the thing. Maybe if you loved her before the imprint I wouldn't mind. But you didn't." he said.

"I did though. The moment I laid eyes on her I loved her." I whispered.

Paul sighed. "Look, she isn't here. Come over later and maybe, and I mean maybe, I will let you talk to her."

I nodded and walked away. This was the best I was going to get out of Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter three – Ellie

I was at Micas. I couldn't go to Hannahs, she would be asking what happened. And if I didn't tell her then she would force it out of me.

Mica was my friend. She wasn't at closed to me as Hannah.

She was full quiliute, so she had black hair and brown eyes.

She had been going out with Jonas for three years now. And they were seriously really cute together.

I was sitting in Micas room, my head buried into my knees. Mica had her arms wrapped her arms around me and telling me everything was going to be okay.

I almost believed her. Almost.

None of my friedns liked Cain, they never got along. Even though Hannah was the one that got me and him together.

"Ellie, what was wrong? You never cry." Mica asked.

I looked at her. Tears were still rolling down my face. "Nothing Mica. I just had an argument with Paul."

"The last time you had an argument with Paul, you turned into a Paul. Only the girl version." she said, rasing her eyebrows.

I smiled slightly. "Well this was bad."

"Seriously, you and Paul are like the perfecr siblings. Didn't you use to be close to him?" she asked.

"The keyword there is _use_." I said.

"What the hell happened?" Mica asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I think I should go. Paul is going to be worried. Hell, maybe even my parents."

Mica laughed.

My parents were never home. They were too busy with work all the time. It was like they forgot they had kids and we were just people staying there.

Paul had looked after me since the age of five. Even though he was two years older than me. He cooked me dinner, helped me with my homework, walked me to school and picked me up. I use to see him late at night trying to do his homework, this always made me feel bad. He wouldn't moan at me if I woke up with a bad dream and came running to him or if he couldn't do his homework. We became independat at a young age.

But I knew he just wanted to be a normal kid, with parents that were there for us. I knew that because I wanted it too.

I stood up and Mica followed me downstairs. I walked to the front door and Mica pulled me into a hug.

I started walking home when the rain started falling.

Great, just great.

Typical weather in La Push. The sun was hardly out.

It was dark. Darker than it was when I left Cains house.

Thinking of Cain made me shiver. And not in a good way.

I hated him so much. I hated him with a burning passion.

I wished he never moved here. I shouldn't of started talking to him all those years ago. I shouldn't of accepted him when he asked me on a date, because of Hannah.

I found myself outside my house. That was a really quick walk.

I slowly walked to the front door. I was scared of what Paul was going to say. knew I shouldn't of ran away, that would of pissed him off.

But I was pissed off too. His friends shouldn't tell me I needed help. I didn't need help! Cain was the one who needed help! Not me, I was fine. Sort of.

I opened the front door and walked in.

Paul was standing by the stairs, his arms folded, staring right at me.

It was like he could hear me coming.

_That is just freaky Ellie and impossible_, I thought.

Great I was talking to myself!

I looked down. I felt ashamed. I shouldn't of ran away. And Paul looking at me like that was not helping. I knew I did something stupid.

I could have been taking. But if someone did take me they would of done stuff that Cain already done to me.

My soul was pratically dead. Cain had ruined me. And I probably was never going to be the same again.

Although Brady did kind of help, when he was with me.

_Shut up Ellie, you have a boyfriend_, a part of my brain was telling me.

_If Cain really loved you would he do this to you? No! _the smarted part of my brain was telling me.

I sighed. "Say something already." I mumbled, trying to forget about the voices in my head.

"What do you want me to say Ellie? I tell you that I know you are lying, you freak out. My friends tell you that we can help, you run away. What do you want me to do?" he yelled.

I winced. "I'm sorry. I really am. I've just had a bad day."

"You don't need to run away from your problems Ellie. Sometimes its better to tell people your problems." Paul said.

I clenched my fists together, trying not to get mad. "Tell me your problems then." I said. He stared at me. So I carried on, "Rachel Black, she's a few years older than you right?" I didn't bother to wait for an answer. "Why is it all of a sudden you are with her, when usually you are with easy girls? Girls that like to think they are what every guy wants. Why is it that your group of friends has changed?"

He started shaking slightly. "Are you calling Rachel easy?"

No I wasn't. Actually I kind of liked Rachel. "Maybe. What is it to you anyway? You are probably going to dump her once you find someone better!" I said, my voice was getting louder.

"I would never do that to Rachel. And don't you dare talk about her like that!" he started shaking more.

"Why Paul? How has Rachel changed you so much? I've seen you with all them different girls before Rachel turned up! You sound like Rachel is your soul mate when you talk about her! Who's to say your not going to just use her!" I screamed.

Paul stared at me. He was still shaking. But I didn't care. I wasn't worried. Paul shook his head. "Go to your room!" he said.

I stayed where I was. "What are you going to do if I don't? Ground me." I snapped.

He was really shaking really bad now. And I just wanted to know why.

The shaking was actually pretty scary, but I wasn't going to go to my room. I was going to stay here and not show Paul that he has upset me.

But he turned around and ran out of the back door.

He ran away. He told me not to run away when you have a problem but he just did. He just left me on my own.

I could feel tears prick my eyes.

I loved my brother but he was a complete idiot at times. Like now. And when he was like that I just wanted to throw something at him.

I closed the back door and was about to go to my room, when there was a knock at the door.

I wasn't going to answer it but I found my feet start to take me there.

I opened it.

Staring at me was Brady.

Great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews they are awesome! :) **

**I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes that was on the last chapter, I have only just noticed them.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter four – Brady

I was staring at Ellie. God she got more beautiful every second. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Paul isn't here." she said.

Even her voice sounded beautiful. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Brady, I think you should go. I'm tired. I have been through a lot today and I just want to go to bed." Ellie said, not looking at me.

"Ellie, I love you."

God this girl worked magic on me. I would never tell a girl my feelings straight away.

Ellie looked at me, tears were in her eyes. I suddenly felt guilty. I did this to her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She turned around and nodded. "Go home Brady."

"I'm not leaving until we have spoken." I said, stubbornly.

She looked back at me. "What do you want me to say? Did you want me to tell you that I love you too because I don't. I don't love you Brady. I have a boyfriend." Ellie almost shouted.

When she said boyfriend, there was something in her eyes. Something that was telling me she was hiding something. I wanted to know what. I wanted to know what scared my imprint so much.

"Ellie, what are you hiding?" I asked.

She stayed staring at me. "Nothing."

I wanted to tell her that I knew she was lying. I wanted to tell her that I was going to be here for her. I wanted to tell her loads of things right then but I knew I couldn't.

I opened my mouth to speak, but there was a howl.

I cursed quietly. "Ellie, I have to go. Stay inside." I said, before running off. I didn't get to see her reply or her facial expression.

I ran into the woods and took of my clothes. I phased and heard everyone talking.

"_What's going on?"_ I asked.

"_A leach. It ran towards the beach." _Jared said.

"_We better get it I was talking to Ellie." _I mumbled.

"_You were talking to my sister when I weren't there?" _Paul yelled.

"_Well, yeah…"_ I said.

"_If you hurt her Brady I swear I will…" _Paul started.

"_Paul!" _Sam ordered. I laughed to myself. _"Brady!"_

"_Sorry." _I said.

We ran to the beach and I caught the scent of the sweet, sickly scent. I followed it and saw the bloodsucker.

I ran after it and caught it with Collin and Leahs help. We ripped it apart and Sam started a fire. We threw the pieces of the bloodsucker in the fire and waited until the last piece was turned into ash.

I turned to walk away, but Paul grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. "Why don't you stay for the night? That way you can talk to Ellie in the morning." he said.

I was genuinely surprised. I mean Paul Lahote was being kind. Paul kind! I didn't think that was even possible.

I must have been wearing a shocked expression because Paul glared at me. "Are you going to or not?"

"Yeah." I said.

We walked back to his in silence. We walked through the front door and Paul turned to look at me. "You're sleeping on the sofa." he said.

I nodded. I mean I wasn't expecting Paul to be even more kind. I was pushing my luck with just staying.

Paul walked up to his room and I stayed in the living room.

I flopped on to the bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning by a scream. And I could tell that scream from anywhere. Ellie.

I jumped up and saw Ellie staring at me. I rushed to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She flinched but I wasn't really paying attention. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked.

Paul ran down the stairs and looked at me and his sister. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ellie turned to look at Paul.

I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but who was I kidding it bothered the hell out of me.

"What is _Brady_ doing here?" Ellie asked.

Paul looked at me and I looked at him. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I let him stay for the night." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

Ellie looked back at me. Hatred filled her deep dark brown eyes. "Why? Doesn't he have a home to go to?" she asked, venom slipping into each word.

This was great. Absoulety fantastic.

My imprint hated me.

**Review please! **

**I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**I am sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter five – Ellie

Was I shocked to find out Brady Fuller was staying at my house last night? Hell yeah!

I mean he was just too god damn sexy. I mentally screamed at myself for thinking that. Brady was not sexy. He would never _ever _be sexy. Okay, I am such a bad liar. But what bothered me the most was that he never really noticed me before and now he has. I had a huge crush on him from the first time I ever laid my eyes on him. Poor Hannah had to hear me go on and on about him.

Paul was glaring at me from the question I just asked. Brady just looked hurt. Which made me feel bad inside.

I never was mean to people, that was Pauls job. But Brady was just being plain annoying.

"Say sorry Ellie." Paul demanded.

I wanted to laugh in his face. No way was I apologising. I walked out of the living room but Paul grabbed my arm. "Say sorry."

I looked at Brady ad then back at Paul. "No." I said, walking out.

I walked up the stairs and had a quick shower, I got dressed in denim skinny jeans and a long sleeve top. I put my hair, not bothering to straighten it, and put my make-up on. I looked in the mirror to see if the bruises were noticeable. No.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast. Brady and Paul were sitting at the kitchen table talking. But went quiet as soon as I walked in. That annoyed me.

"What are you doing today then?" Paul asked.

"Shopping in Seattle with Hannah." I mumbled.

He nodded. "I'm working today so if I'm not home when you get back then I'm probably at work."

"Or at a random girls house." I mumbled quietly.

Maybe not quiet enough because Paul turned to glare at me. Which made Brady growl. An actual growl. A growl that wolves do.

But I stayed quiet.

I stood up and grabbed my coat and bag. I put my black biker boots on. I walked out and got in my truck. I drove to Hannahs house.

We were on our way to Seattle. Hannah was singing along to the songs and I was too busy driving. I could feel my vibrate in my pocket every minute. I knew who it was from. Cain.

I wanted this day to be a day to forget about the things Cain does to me. But I was wrong.

I finally found a spot and parked the truck. Hannah went to get the ticket and I answered my phone. "Hey." I mumbled.

"Why wasn't you answering? Who were you with?" Cain shouted.

"I was driving. I've gone shopping with Hannah." I said, trying to sound normal.

"I don't believe you."

No surprise there, I thought. "I'm in Seattle with Hannah. She needs my help and being the kind friend I am I said yes."

"Don't get smart with me!" Cain threatned.

"I'm just telling you."

"And I'm telling you to get your ass back to La Push now!" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I hung up.

God, I was going to be hurt badly tonight. Or whenever I saw him.

_Maybe if I don't go to school on Monday or see him, he won't hurt me. No, Ellie, you've tried before and you were in pain for days. He will just come to yours._ Stupid mind, always has to be right.

Hannah skipped back and handed me the ticket. I put it on the dashboard by the window and looked the door.

We were walking through Seattle. My phone was in my pocket turned off. Cain kept ringing me. Honestly, I would prefer to get hit by him than talk to him on the phone. I was out with my best friend and he wasn't going to make me go into a sour mood.

Hannah hadn't bought anything for Luke yet, we were looking at clothes. Hannah decided to get lunch, so we walked into a small café.

Hannah ordered a burger and strawberry milkshake. I just ordered a milkshake. I hadn't been eating properly for months, but no one noticed.

Once we were done, we looked at the shops again. I then noticed the silver dog tag necklace. I pointed it out to Hannah and she bought it.

After a couple more hours, we decided to go home. Well more like Hannah decided to go home.

I took Hannah home and drove back to my empty house. I sighed and stopped the car.

I got out and walked inside. Paul was still at work.

I took of my boots and coat and threw my bag on the kitchen table.

I was about to walk upstairs when there was a knock on the door. My heart started beating faster.

If that was Cain I was in trouble. Paul wasn't here.

There was another knock on the door and another. This person was really impatient.

I walked to the door and opened it slightly.

Crap, Cain.

He pushed the door open and walked in. I followed him into the kitchen.

"Why did you hang up on me? Why was your phone off?" he shouted.

I flinched. "I was out with Hannah."

"Liar! You were with another guy!"

"No, I weren't Cain. I promise." I begged.

"I don't believe." he said.

I tried to not let the tears fall down.

Cain grabbed the knife that Paul or Brady left on the counter and pointed it at me. My eyes were staring at it. _This is it_, I thought, _Cain was going to kill me and my brother and I still didn't trust each other._

I started backing away from him. This was insane. He was insane.

That was when I heard it.

Voices laughing.  
Cain must of heard it too because he dropped the knife and tried to actual casual.

Paul walked in followed by all of his friends. He looked at me and Cain. He probably got the wrong impression. My back was up against the wall and Cain was way to close for my brothers liking. Obviously Bradys too.

I pushed Cain away and ran to my brother. I hugged him tightly. God, I loved my brother so much. I couldn't ask for a better brother.

Paul, not sure what to do, wrapped his arms around me.

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. **

**Please review!**

**xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for all the reviews they are awesome! Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

Chapter six – Brady

Something wasn't right. It wasn't just the fact that Ellie ran to Paul and hugged him but also because the way Cain was trying to act calm.

I wasn't a fan of Cain. I never was. I didn't understand it when all the girls had a crush on him when he first moved here. It might have been because he was a pale face. I wasn't sure.

Paul was staring at Cain, I think he was unsure of what to do.

I felt the need to go and hug Ellie. To comfort my imprint. But I couldn't. It just didn't feel right, espicially as Cain was just standing there.

"I think you should go Cain." Paul said.

I couldn't agree more. Obviously he just did something to her and I couldn't imagine what.

Cain looked at Ellie, it was like he was sending a private message to her. He walked out after he looked at all of us.

Paul turned to look at Ellie. "What happened?" he asked his sister.

But Ellie didn't. She stared at the spot where her and Cain were.

"Ellie?" I said.

She looked at me. Startled by my voice. "What are _you _doing here?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Paul beat me to it. "Ellie! What is wrong with you?"

I started shaking. No one, not even her brother, should talk to her like that. I let out a quiet growl. Paul turned to glare at me. "Shut up!" he snapped.

I growled louder. Ellie turned to look at me with a shocked expression.

Maybe I shouldn't of growled.

"Nothing happed Paul," Ellie turned to look at him. "I'm going to my room. I have homework that is due in tomorrow." she said.

He nodded. Ellie turned to look at the pack and then turned to me. "Nobody disturb me. Because I will throw something at you." she walked off.

When she was out of earshot, Collin turned to look at me. "It seems you have got your hands full, mate. Not only is she Pauls sister but she has an attitude like him. Good luck." he said.

Ellie –

I was being deadly serious when I told them not to disturb me. Not because I had homework, I didn't have any homework to do.

I walked up to my room and turned on my music to fall blast. I grabbed the knife, I kept in my room just in case I needed it, and put the blade against my wrist.

Cain always found a way to make me hurt more than the last time, so I was scared when he put the knife against me. Honestly I thought I was going to die.

There were stuff I wanted to do before I died. Like, trust my brother again, tell my brother my secret and get to know my parents better.

I pressed the blade against my skin. The warm blood started coming up from my skin.

I loved the feeling of pain. It made me feel like I was still alive even though my soul was dead. Thanks to Cain.

The music changed song and for the quiet moment I thought I could hear growling.

Was I worried? No. I probably imagined it. I wouldn't be surprised considering I was in love with fantasy stories. That was why I loved the tribal legends. I thought they were awesome.

My phone started vibrating. I looked at it and gulped.

_**I can see you. So I know what you are doing. I'm glad you didn't tell them but that doesn't mean earlier is forgotten. – Cain**_

My eyes were wide.

_He _was watching me.

_Where? Why is he watching me? _I thought.

I had all these thoughts in my mind and I was scared for the second time this day.

I didn't realise what was happening and I fell to the floor. The darkness took over.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. **

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Because I feel like being in a kind mood I thought I would update as soon as possible. I bet you wanted to know what would happen! Haha! I am so evil ;) so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter seven – Brady

The others might not have heard it but I did. Paul and Collin were too busy arguing with each other to hear the thump coming from upstairs. Everyone was trying to calm down Paul. He was shaking so much I was shocked that he hadn't phased yet.

I wasn't paying attention to the argument. I was too worried about Ellie. Yeah I knew she hated me at the moment, I had no idea why, but I weren't going to give up. She needed me, I could sense it. Feel it.

That was when I heard the thump.

I snapped out of my thoughts and ran up to her room. But first I heard Paul growl at Collin once more and follow me.

I opened the bedroom door and saw Ellie lying on the floor. Blood was coming out of her wrists. I felt genuinely scared.

I saw the knife in her left hand, blood on it.

Paul pushed me out of the way and rushed to his sister. I had no clue what to do, so I did what I thought was right.

I called Dr. Cullen.

After a few minutes, Ellie had woken up and Dr. Cullen had just arrived. He told us that she had to go to hospital and that someone had to keep her warm.

As much as I wanted to keep her warm, I let Paul do it.

Jared drove Paul, Ellie, Dr. Cullen and I to the hospital and the rest of the pack went to Emily's to let everyone know what happened.

Dr. Cullen said she was in shock. But the question that kept coming to mind was; _why? _

Jared stopped outside the hospital and Paul carried Ellie, bridal style, into the hospital, with me and Dr. Cullen right behind him.

Jared went to get everyone.

Dr. Cullen went to a room and Paul placed her on the bed, but not removing his arms from her. I wrapped a blanket around her. Ellie looked at me with sad eyes.

I just wanted to make her happy.

"Get her sweet tea." Dr. Cullen ordered.

I didn't want to take orders from a leach but this was my imprint that was lying on the hospital bed, so I did it.

I walked back to the room and handed Ellie the polystyrene up.

"She is staying here over night. We are going to make sure she is fine to go home tomorrow." Dr. Cullen said.

"I'm not leaving." Paul and I said at the same time.

Paul looked at me. "You are going to leave."

"Who was the one who found her like that?" I said.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "You can see her tomorrow."

I thought about it. Paul could be very stubborn and at the moment I just wanted to see Ellie all the time.

"Fine." I sighed.

The next morning I went straight to the hospital. I didn't care that I didn't sleep well the night before; I had to see my Ellie.

I went straight to her room and saw her lying on the bed awake. Paul was asleep on the chair.

Ellie looked at me and smiled slightly. "I guess I should thank you."

I shrugged. "You were hurt."

"Yeah but if you didn't hear me fall no one would of known about it." she said.

"I'm just glad I heard you. As long as you are safe. I don't know what I would do without you." I mumbled.

"I mean it Brady. Thank you." she said. I smiled and nodded. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

I was not expecting her to ask that question. "W-what?" I asked.

"Why do you care about me all of a sudden?" she repeated.

I had no idea what to say. So I said, "I've always cared. I think of you as a friend." Okay that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that at the moment.

"Why are you self harming yourself? You are putting yourself in danger." I found myself saying.

Ellie looked at me. "I might tell you one day in the future."

I didn't press the subject further. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

After a while Paul woke up. He glared at me but went straight to Ellie to make sure she was okay.

Dr. Cullen walked in and told us that Ellie was okay and that she could go home. Dr. Cullen wanted to talk to Ellie privately, so Paul dragged me to the hospital café.

We were walking there in silence, when Paul said, "Thank you. For finding my sister."

I looked at him and he looked sad. That was the first time I had ever seen him like that and I felt sorry for him. "It's fine. I'm glad I wasn't paying attention to you and Collin, so I could hear."

He nodded. "I owe you so much. Yeah Ellie can be a pain in the ass but I can't imagine losing her."

I flinched. I did not want to think of that. "I know what you mean."

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know please. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews; I love you guys! Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter eight – Ellie

Dr. Cullen stayed quiet for a few minutes. It was kind of awkward; me just laying there and Dr. Cullen staring at me, obviously waiting for something.

I was the first to break the silence by coughing. Dr. Cullen looked at me with a serious expression. _What now_, I thought.

"Ellie, no one seems to know how you went into shock and I have no clue as to why you did." he said.

Did he want me to tell him? No way was I telling a stranger! Even if it was a hot doctor. "Yeah, it was weird huh?" I mumbled.

"What are you hiding? We can help." Dr. Cullen said.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I didn't need help! "Look, Dr. Cullen right?" I said. I was about to talk again when he interrupted me.

"Call me Carlisle."

"Fine." I sighed. "Carlisle, nothing is wrong with me. I am fine. I don't need help either."

I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to have a go at someone who looked like they really wanted to help me and Carlisle did. So I was trying to calm myself down and not turn into my hot headed brother.

"There are scars on your wrist and there is bruising all over your body." Dr. Cullen said.

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to make him forget all about the bruising and the scars. But at the same time I wanted to tell him.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't tell him.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "You are fine. When your brother comes back he can take you home." I nodded. "I know we don't know each other that well, but if you need to tell someone something I'm here. I won't judge either." he added. I nodded.

For some reason I kind of trusted him. Like I trusted Brady.

Paul walked in and looked at Carlisle. It was obvious my brother hated him.

The next day, I was sitting at home bored out of my head. There was nothing to do.

Paul wouldn't let me go back to school, which I really wanted to do so I could see my friends. And he wouldn't let me out of his sight. Even when he had to go to work, he got one of his friends to keep an eye on me. It would usually be Brady, as much as I complained. But I felt safe when he was around, as much as I hated to admit it.

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Brady looking at me.

He was currently 'babysitting' me.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I knew I was liking him more but I didn't want to. If Cain found out I would be in so much trouble and he might hurt Brady. Although Brady looked like he could take care of himself. I didn't doubt that one bit.

I was staring into his dark brown eyes that any girl could get lost into.

I shook my head and tried to get Brady out of my head. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I wanted to know how you were feeling." he said.

"Absolutely fantastic." Okay I was lying and I seemed to be getting better at it.

Brady had a small smile on his lips. "You are such a bad liar."

I frowned. I thought I was getting better. "I'm not lying."

Another lie.

"Ellie, are you going to tell us what happened?" he asked.

I laid there deciding whether to answer or not. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Finally I said, "I might. Depends whether I trust you enough."

"What about Paul? You trust him enough, right?" Brady asked.

"No. He lost my trust awhile ago. Not even my friends know." I replied.

He nodded. "Well, Paul will be back soon."

I nodded.

Brady took once last look at me and walked out.

I put my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

An hour later, I heard knocking on the front door. I went downstairs and saw Paul asleep on the sofa. I rolled my eyes and answered the door. I smiled when I saw Hannah, Mica, Luke, Jonas and Marcus.

I opened the door wider for them to come in. Jonas had his arm around Mica, Luke was holding Hannahs hand and Marcus looked like the odd one out.

Marcus and I were the odd one out of the group. Cain didn't like any of my friends so he never sat with us. So that left Marcus and I on our own.

Out of the guys, I was the closest to Marcus. He was like my brother.

Marcus was the only guy that was full quiliute. Jonas and Luke were half.

We walked up to my room. I sat on my bed with Luke and Hannah sat on his lap. Jonas sat on the floor and Mica sat in between his legs. Marcus sat on the chair.

"So what happened?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing really Han. I had a shock that's all." I mumbled.

"Yeah but how did you get that shock?" she asked.

I hated it. I couldn't even lie to her because she knew when people lied. So instead I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

She nodded, seeming to understand. That was why she was my best friend.

**So what do you think? Let me know please. **

**Please review. **

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews :) Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter nine – Brady

Something wasn't right. I could feel it. Something was upsetting my Ellie. And I wanted her to tell me. I wanted her to trust me.

I was patrolling with Paul. It was killing me that no one was with Ellie to protect her.

"_Relax her friends are there." _Paul thought.

"_Yeah but what if they leave and her freak-of-a-boyfriend comes?" _I snapped. Yeah Cain was a freak. And I didn't trust him.

"_You're not the only one who doesn't trust him. He's hiding something and so is Ellie." _ he said.

"_I know. I need to know what is going on." _I mumbled.

"_So do I. I mean she is my sister and I have looked after her since she was five, I know when she is angry, happy or sad." _Paul said.

"_I wish she would just tell us."_ I mumbled.

I was patrolling around Paul's house. I had to make sure Ellie was alright. I don't know what would happen if she wasn't safe.

Once I finished patrolling, Paul and I went to Emily's. Embry and Quil walked out to patrol.

"Where is Ellie these days?" Kim asked.

"At home with her friends." Paul mumbled.

"You don't seem happy about that." Emily said.

"I like her friends it's just Cain. He is hiding something and whatever it is Ellie knows about it." he said.

"It's probably nothing. You two are probably overreacting." Kim said.

Paul sighed. "You don't know my sister. She would tell me if something was wrong."

"She doesn't trust you." I mumbled.

He turned to glare at me. "What?" he growled.

"She doesn't trust you." I repeated.

"Why?" he asked. It was clear he was angry.

I shrugged. "She told me that you lost her trust awhile ago."

He started shaking. "She needs to be told Sam!"

I looked at Sam and nodded. "I can't keep it from her anymore."

Sam sighed. "She just came out of hospital. Are you sure?" Paul and I nodded. "Fine."

I smiled at him.

This was it. We were telling her our secret and maybe – hopefully – she would tell us her secret.

Ellie –

I was sitting at home, on my own. My friends had to go home and Paul was working or at his friends house. I didn't know which.

I was scared of being alone on my own. I was scared he was watching me or scared that he was going to come.

I hadn't been at school and I was scared he was going to come here.

I walked downstairs, to get a book, when I heard someone walk in through the door. I walked to the hallway and saw Brady and Paul.

I looked at Paul and smiled at him. I refused to look at Brady, otherwise I would get lost in his beautiful dark eyes.

I started to walk up the stairs, with the book in my hand, when Paul called my name. I turned to look at him. He motioned for me to come to him. I slowly walked to him. I had no idea what was going on.

"We need to tell you something." Paul said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said, slowly.

Paul grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. He sat down and pulled me down next to him. Brady stood by the window. Obviously what they wanted to tell me was important.

Paul coughed and I turned my attention back to him. "You know I haven't been here for awhile."

I nodded. "And changed."

"Yeah. Well there's a reason for that." he mumbled. I motioned for him to carry on. "You know the legends?"

I rolled my eyes. "I love the legends."

"Yeah, well, they are true." Paul said.

I smiled a little. "What part?"

"All of them." Brady answered.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "We're werewolves." Paul said.

I couldn't hold the laughter back. I was not stupid. I can't even believe they thought I was stupid.

"Paul I didn't ask you to tell me. But coming up with such a bad lie is not going to make me trust you again." I said.

"I'm being serious Coco." he said.

I looked at him shocked. He hasn't called me Coco in like forever. He use to call me that because I use to always eat Coco Pops. I was obsessed with them, I am still obsessed with them.

"No you're not. You think I'm going to buy that. The legends are bedtime stories they aren't real." I snapped.

"They are Ellie." Brady whispered.

I looked at him and then turned back to Paul. "Prove it."

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey here is the next chapter. To all of the reviews saying that I put these on fast, yeah I hate it when you have to wait for ages for a story to be updated. It's annoying :) **

**Hope you like it. **

Chapter ten – Ellie

Paul and Brady sighed. If they were freaking wolves then they wouldn't have a problem showing me. I sat there staring at them both. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. If they didn't want me to know then they shouldn't of told me.

"So are you going to prove it?" I asked.

Brady sighed. "Fine."

We walked out into the forest. Paul wouldn't let go of me and Brady was walking in front of us. But I wanted Brady to be the one holding me.

We stopped when we were quite far from the house. I turned to look at them. "I think you should phase." Paul said to Brady.

Brady looked at me and nodded. He went to walk further into the forest. When I coughed. They turned to look at me. "You're probably hiding a wolf in there and then telling me it's you." I said.

Brady exchanged looks with Paul. "Ellie, we have to, erm, undress… to you know – phase." Brady said, suddenly becoming really nervous.

"But how do I know you haven't got a wolf there." I raised my eyebrows.

"You are not undressing in front of my sister!" Paul growled.

"Well how are we going to show her?" Brady said.

Paul sighed. "I'll hold something in front of you."

In any other situation I would of laughed at it, but we weren't. So I didn't.

Brady undressed and Paul was looking at me, trying to cover Brady. I stayed looking at Brady. I didn't think it was true.

Brady started shaking really bad and the next thing I know he has turned into a big – gigantic – wolf. I had no idea what to do. I was staring wide-eyed at it. My brother and his friends were freaking wolves. Wolves! Like the ones in the legends.

"Brady." I whispered.

Brady – the wolf – nodded. I looked into the wolves and they were the same brown eyes as Brady's.

They were telling the truth. The legends were true!

Brady turned back into a human and put his clothes on quickly. Paul and Brady walked over to me and started asking if I was alright.

We walked back to the house in an awkward silence. I had no idea what to say. They were wolves! Freaking wolves!

We sat down at the kitchen table and Paul said, "Do you want to ask us anything?"

I nodded. "So vampires are real?"

They both nodded. "There are vampires in Forks. The Cullens are vampires." Paul said.

That explained why Paul hated Dr. Cullen.

Wait! The Cullens were vampires. Dr. Cullen was a vampire. A vampire touched me.

"The Cullens are good vampires though. We have a treaty with them. They don't drink human blood and we don't kill them. They drink animal blood." Brady said.

I nodded. "So you don't need full moons to turn into a wolf?" I asked.

"Nope." Brady and Paul said.

I nodded. "Wait, why is Brady here?"

They looked at each other. "Just tell her." Paul sighed.

I turned to look at Brady. "Do you know what imprinting is?" I nodded. "Well, I imprinted on you." he looked at the table.

I stayed staring at him. I had no idea what to say. I didn't even know what to feel.

I was happy, I think, on one side. Imprinting was where you basically found your soul mate and Brady was my soul mate. So I could tell Brady anything and he would always be there for me. But the other part was angry/sad. I didn't want Brady to get involved with Cain. And I was angry because Brady only loved me because of the stupid imprint.

"Break it. Break the imprint." I whispered.

Brady looked at me with hurt all over his face. It killed me but I couldn't let him get dragged in with Cain. Plus he only loved me because of the imprint. It was wrong. It wasn't right.

"Breaking the imprint would kill him." Paul said.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah. With Rachel. Emily is Sams imprint, Kim is Jareds imprint and you're Bradys imprint. Quil imprinted on Claire, she is two, but he is like her brother." he said.

"We don't have to go out. I could be your friend or brother." Brady said, hope in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I hate you Brady. I don't want you to be my boyfriend, I don't want you to be my brother and I defiantly don't want you to be my friend."

The look on his face killed me. But I couldn't do it. I knew I was lying but I had to tell him I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Try Ellie." Brady begged.

I shook my head. "Also Paul, if you only told me this to make me tell you my secret you are going to be disappointed."

I stood up and walked out of the house, the door slamming shut behind me.

**So what did you think? Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I love all the kind reviews! They make me smile :) Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter eleven – Brady

Paul and I sat in silence. We had no idea what to say to each other.

I couldn't break the imprint. Paul was right, it would kill me. I couldn't imagine not having Ellie with me. She was just perfect for me. Ellie was everything I ever wanted in a girl. She was smart, shy, beautiful and perfect.

There was no words to describe how beautiful she was.

"I'm sorry." Paul mumbled.

I pulled my eyes from the door Ellie walked out of and looked at Paul. I shrugged, there was no words to describe how broken I was. How hurt I was. Nothing. I needed Ellie to love me or at least like me as a friend.

Why couldn't we at least be friends? Maybe I wouldn't be this _hurt_ if she wanted to be friends. But, no, she wanted nothing to do with me.

But I wouldn't stop trying. I would try to be her friend at least. And maybe it would lead to more. Hopefully it would lead to more.

I needed her in my life.

Paul placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "Lets go." he said.

I nodded and got up.

We walked to Sams house in silence.

We had no idea what to say to each other. This was Paul Lahote, Ellies brother, he was not good at expressing his feelings. Unless it was Rachel. Or Ellie, I suppose.

We walked inside the house and I could hear everyone's laughter. As soon as Paul and I walked into the kitchen, and they saw our faces, they went quiet.

"How did it go mate?" Collin asked.

I glared at him. "How do you think!" I snapped.

"Ouch, someone is in a bad mood." Embry laughed.

"If you were there then you wouldn't be in such a happy mood." Paul said. For once taking my side.

They all went quiet and I could see they were exchanging glances, but I didn't care. I was too hurt to care.

When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I stood up, the chair scraping against the floor, I stormed out of the house and phased.

Paul –

I couldn't believe Ellie. She was hurting Brady. I could tell Brady was hurting on the inside. It was killing him. Ellie needed to know what she was doing to Brady.

Once Brady was out of hearing distance, the pack and imprintees turned to look at me. "So what happened?" Jared asked.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "She wants nothing to do with Brady. She doesn't even want to be friends with him. Ellie is emotionally killing him."

"What? Why? How did she take it?" Collin asked.

"She took it fine. She just wants nothing to do with Brady. Also it didn't tell us what she was hiding." I mumbled.

I didn't care what she was hiding anymore – only if it was bad – but I was now going to try and make her at least be friends with Brady.

Yeah I know, I shouldn't want any guy trying to get with my sister. But this wasn't any guy. This was my pack brother and I knew he was never going to hurt her. Otherwise he would have me to deal with. And my sisters wrath. Yeah, my sister could be a right bitch if you got on her bad side. I was proud to call her my sister.

I was determined to get Ellie to give Brady a chance.

**So what did you think? I put Paul's POV to try and explain what he thinks. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The twelfth chapter is finally here! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter twelve – Ellie

I didn't bother wiping the tears away. There was no point, more were just going to fall down my face. I couldn't stop feeling guilty of what I said to him. The look on his face killed me.

I knew what I needed to do, it was just a matter of whether Cain was going to kill me or not.

I was sitting at First Beach, rain was falling but I didn't care. My life was really messed up at the moment, so I couldn't care less. I wasn't even bothered if I did get ill.

I was staring out into the ocean. When I was younger I use to always want to be a mermaid and I would always tell Paul that I was going to live in this sea, so I was closer to home. I smiled at the memory. Young Ellie had nothing to worry about. No crazy boyfriend, no werewolf imprint and, well, everything just seemed easier.

"Boo!" someone shouted.

I screamed and turned around. Marcus stood by the forest, clutching his stomach and laughing. I picked up a stick and threw it at him.

"What the hell Marcus!" I shouted.

He looked at me and probably saw the tears. He stopped laughing and pulled me into a tight hug. "What's wrong? It wasn't me, was it? Because if it was, then I am so sorry."

I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong."

"Ellie, you can't tell me that when you are crying." Marcus said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. _More like I can't talk about it, _I thought.

"Well, I am here if you want to talk about it." he offered.

I nodded. "This is why you are amazing." I smiled. "Wait, since when have you gotten so hot?" I asked.

Marcus laughed. "I'm always hot."

I laughed and hit him. "You know what I mean."

"So you are admitting it?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No! You are not hot. Brady Fuller is way hotter than you." I said, before I could stop myself.

I put my hand over my mouth. Marcus laughed. "She finally admits it."

"You better not tell anyone." I threatned.

"Nah, I'm not like that. I thought you had better trust in me." I rolled my eyes at him.

Marcus always knew how to make me feel better. But there was still a part of me that wanted Brady so much.

"So when are you going to ditch Cain and get with Brady? I heard he likes you a lot." Marcus asked.

Yep, the awkward conversation is back.

I sighed, trying to think how to answer that. "I am not breaking up with Cain. Brady can go on and like me but I won't ever like him back." Yeah that sounded like a good lie.

If only it was a lie though. As soon as the words left my mouth they felt wrong, sour. I wanted to take them back. I wanted to tell Marcus that it was a lie. But I couldn't and I wouldn't.

"I think I should go. Paul will probably wonder where I am." I mumbled.

Marcus nodded. "I'll walk you back."

I smiled and we started walking to my house.

"You know I feel left out of the group. You have a boyfriend – who is a complete idiot – no offence," Marcus said, looking at me. I shook my head to say 'none taken'. "Hannah and Luke are together and Jonas and Mica are together. It's just me. The six best friends are, well you know, growing distant. Jonas and Mica only have time for each other, Luke and Hannah are always together, you are always with Cain and there's me."

I hugged him around the waist. It was getting hard to hug him because over night he had a growth spurt. "I'm always here for you Marcus remember that. Plus, you will find the right girl soon enough and whoever she is, she is one lucky person."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Love you too midget."

I laughed. "I didn't say I loved you, but I'm glad you got the message giant." I winked. Marcus laughed.

We stopped outside my house. Lights were on, so I took it Paul was home. "I'll see you tomorrow." Marcus said.

I pulled him into a tight hug. "You are the best Marcus." I sighed.

"I know." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. I heard the door open and someone called my name. I turned around and saw Paul.

I sighed. _I might as well get this over with,_ I thought.

I hugged Marcus once more. "Get your hands off my sister!" Paul shouted.

"I'm just hugging one of my best friends!" Marcus yelled.

"You are not stable." Paul said, pulling me away.

"What do you mean?" Marcus screamed, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

His hands were really hot, they were burning my arm. I noticed he was shaking.

Was he going to phase? He couldn't. Marcus was just Marcus. I didn't want any of my friends being dragged into this. And what would happen if he imprinted on Mica or Hannah. That wouldn't go well.

_Please don't let him phase,_ I practically begged in my mind.

**So whatcha think? Please review and let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter thirteen – Ellie

Paul started pushing Marcus into the forest and told me to go inside. I was about to close the door when I saw Marcus turn into a big grey wolf. I sighed. This was not good.

I waited hours for Paul to come back but he didn't. I wasn't worried, Paul was a big boy he could take care of himself. I was more worried about Marcus. He didn't believe in the legends and now he is turning into a wolf.

I sat in the living room waiting for Paul or someone to come back and tell me Marcus was alright.

After another ten minutes of waiting, I walked out. I locked the door and walked into the forest. I couldn't see or hear anything. I sighed and walked to Emily's house. That's where the pack seemed to go. Maybe it was because of the food Emily cooked – they were _so_ good – that kind of made sense why Emily cooked all that food.

I stopped outside the house and knocked on the door. I waited until – finally – Sam answered. He looked at me with a questioning look, I barged past him, which was really hard, and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Paul sitting at the kitchen table, laughing with everyone including Marcus. I walked over to Paul and slapped him. But I probably hurt myself more. My pain felt like my whole went numb.

I let out a scream and turned to glare at Paul. "You are an idiot!" I screamed. My hand was hurting so much. I was cradling my hand to my chest. The tears fell out of my eye. "You could of came back and told me Marcus was alright! I was worried sick!" I turned to look at Marcus. "And you could of came and told me you were fine! I was left at home on my own, thinking the worst!" I yelled.

Emily came into the kitchen and looked at everyone. "What is all the shouting about? It woke up Ashleigh." she said.

I turned to look at her. "Who in the freaking world is Ashleigh?" I shouted.

I heard Sam growl but Paul growled at him. Just then Brady walked in and looked at the scene ahead of him. He looked at me and smiled, but then noticed my hand which was still in a lot of pain. He rushed over to me. "What happened?" he asked.

I felt kind of calm with him there, but I knew it was just the imprint. "I slapped Paul." I mumbled.

"Why?" Brady asked.

"Because he is the biggest IDIOT!" I said.

"Ellie, calm down." Emily said.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. But I couldn't help it; my hand was in so much pain.

Just then a young girl walked over to Emily. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she rubbed her big brown eyes. "Em, what's going on?" she asked.

"Don't worry." Emily said, resting her hand on the girls shoulder. "Ellie this is Ashleigh."

I nodded. The girl looked too sweet. Marcus looked at Ashleigh and his eyes filled with love.

Did he…? On a child?

I looked at Brady and he nodded.

Gross! He imprinted on a child. His soul mate was a child.

Brady grabbed my hand and examined it. "It's just bruised." he said, kissing it.

I felt my face go red and pulled my hand back. "I'll put it in a bandage." Emily said.

She grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my hand. "Come on Ellie, lets go home." Paul said.

I turned and glared at him. "Are you sure you want to come home? Or am I going to have to go home on my own?" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Your attitude is getting tiring now."

"I don't care. Are you going to answer me?" I asked.

"I am sure I want to go home." he sighed.

"Wow, that's a first." I snarled.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Marcus, next time let me know whether you are okay or not!" I said before walking out.

"I'll see you later Rach." he said.

I could hear Paul's footsteps behind me. "Why didn't you come back?" I asked.

"Why should I? I am an adult, I can look after myself." he snapped.

I stopped. The tears fell out of my eyes. "Because we never have time for each other now. And I miss you." I mumbled.

Paul turned to look at me. "Coco, I'm busy and so are you. How about we spend Saturday together. Just you and I."

I smiled at him and nodded.

This was perfect. No Cain.

**So what do you think? Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter fourteen – Brady

I was in the school corridor, waiting for the bell to go. Collin grabbed my arm and tried pulling me to our class, but I couldn't. My eyes were on Ellie. She was talking to Cain, but I was too far away to hear the conversation.

"Come on." Collin said.

"You go." I mumbled.

"What and leave you here to stare, like a peado, at Ellie?" he said.

"This is not the time for jokes Col." I muttered.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't spoken to her in ages."

"Yeah ages as in yesterday." Collin sighed.

I felt a bit sorry for Collin. He wanted to imprint the moment he phased. He wanted to imprint more than me. I never wanted to imprint, but now I have I am so grateful for it. Now I couldn't stop thinking of Ellie and it probably annoyed the whole pack, but I didn't care. I couldn't get enough of Ellie, I needed her with me.

Collin grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Literally.

We walked inside the class and sat down. Ellie walked in and glared at me. I sighed. _What have I done now, _I thought.

Our teacher walked in and started talking about the homework I didn't do. "Who done the homework I set last week?" she asked. The whole class, apart from me, Collin and a few other people in the class, put their hands up. "Detention for those who didn't do the homework. I would also like a reason Mr. Fuller and Mr. Littlesea. Not 'my dog ate my homework'."

Collin and I laughed. Honestly, Paul was pissed at us because we wouldn't swap patrol with him. He grabbed the closest things to him, which was our homework sheet and book, and ripped it. When Collin and I told our teacher, we had to try and not laugh.

"I'm being serious." she glared at us.

Yeah the teacher didn't like us. I didn't understand why, Collin and I were loveable. Even though so of the pack may disagree with that.

I looked at Ellie. I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye. She looked scared and that worried me a lot. I didn't like her looking scared; I preferred her smiling or laughing. She had a beautiful smile which everyone should see.

I wrote on a piece of paper and threw it at her, without the teacher noticing. Ellie looked at me and I nodded. She looked at the paper and started writing something. It landed in front of me and read it:

_What do you want Brady? – Ellie_

I wrote down a reply and chucked it back at her. She quickly wrote something and chucked it back at me.

_I'll talk to you after class. I am NOT going to get caught, you can but not me. Sorry to disappoint you Fuller. – Ellie_

I chuckled to myself. So we were going by last names now.

"Brady hand me that piece of paper now." the teacher said.

I looked at her. She was standing in front of my desk. I couldn't even hear her walking towards me. "It's nothing miss. Just work that fell out of my bag." I lied.

"Don't lie Mr. Fuller." she said.

I quickly put the note in my bag and looked at my teacher. "Its gone now. Its not distracting anyone." I smirked.

She glared at me and walked off.

I loved winding up this teacher.

Ellie – 

_Thank God Brady hid that note,_ I thought. I didn't want to get in trouble. I wanted to get good grades and move out of this hellhole. I hated La Push and I couldn't wait until I moved away. Away from Cain. Away from Brady. And away from the stupid legends, that are true.

I couldn't exactly tell Brady what was up, I still didn't trust him. I trusted him a little but not that much to tell him my problems. I probably was being stupid too.

Any girl would be falling at Brady Fullers feet if they found out he was their soul mate. But I wasn't. I was trying to protect him, but only if he knew that.

When Paul and I got home last night, he explained to me what imprinting was like and he told me to try and accept Brady. To try and be friends with Brady at least. But I still wasn't sure. He could be a friend but not as close to me as my other friends were and I didn't need to tell him what was going on with Cain. And when he asks me after this lesson I would just say we had an argument, which was kind of true.

Cain didn't like the fact that I hadn't spoken to him since the day he pulled the knife on me. I was glad about that but Cain wasn't. And when he wasn't happy about something, he always managed to make it better by hurting me. That was why I was scared. Not only were we arguing about that, no, he hated that I was getting closer to my brother and his friends. He tried telling me that _'every boy was going to hurt me worst that he does. He was only trying to protect me'_ crap.

I didn't believe it. I saw how Paul was with Rachel, how Jared was with Kim, how Sam was with Emily, how Luke was with Hannah, how Jonas was with Mica and how Brady was with me.

That was what I loved about Brady. He made me feel special. He made me feel like the most important person in the world. Maybe it was the imprint but Paul said it basically pushed the pack into finding their soul mate. And apparently Brady liked me anyway.

If that was true Brady should of asked me about before Cain. Then maybe I wouldn't be hurting every time I was with Cain. Maybe my soul would still be alive.

The bell finally went and I packed all my stuff and walked outside the class, waiting for Brady. When he came, we walked to our next class together.

"So what's up?" he asked.

I looked at him. He looked like he actually cared. "Cain and I had an argument." I mumbled.

"What about?" Brady asked.

"Something really stupid." I answered.

"Well, I'm sure you two will sort it out." he said.

_If you say so, _I thought. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I said to you when I found out. I didn't mean it and it would be cool for us to be friends." I said, changing the subject.

Brady looked shocked at my words. But I didn't come up with a snappy remark. That wouldn't be a good way to start our friendship. "Are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I was talking to Paul yesterday and he was telling me more about imprinting, so yeah."

Bradys smile was so big, I'm surprised it didn't hurt. "Thank you."

I smiled at him, but that soon vanished when I saw Cain walking towards us. He looked at me and motioned for me to come to him.

I sighed and told Brady to tell our teacher I would be a bit late. I walked over to Cain and got ready for the horrible words he was going to say.

**Please review! I haven't been getting many reviews lately, is it getting bad? Just let me know what you think please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter fifteen – Ellie

"Why were you talking to Brady Fuller?" Cain snarled, as soon as I was facing him.

I shrugged. "I was just telling him something about our work in our last lesson." I mumbled.

Cain raised his hand. I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me. But instead he moved the hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. He kept his hand there and smiled at me. "Don't bother lying to me Ellie," he whispered. "Because that only just makes me angry." he pinched my ear.

I groaned in pain and tried to get out of his grasp. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "Get of me!" I pleaded.

"Say the magic word." he laughed.

"Please." I begged.

"That's better." Cain spat. He let go of me and turned around. "I'll see you at lunch." he added.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and leaned against the walls. The tears rolled down my face.

I couldn't do it anymore. I can't keep getting hurt by him. Cain was getting more violent and he was threatening to kill me more. I was scared, more scared than I ever has been.

Brady –

I was sitting in class listening to the teacher go on. Ellie still hadn't come back and I was getting sick from the worrying. The teacher must have been worrying as well because he told me to go and look for her.

I got up and walked out of the class. I went to the corridor where she was when I left her and saw her leaning against the wall. "Ellie?" I said.

I could see tears rolling down her cheek but she wiped them away. She looked at me and smiled a fake smile. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mr. Jones wanted to know where you were." I answered.

"Oh, well I feel a bit sick so I'm going to go outside for some air." Ellie said.

"I'll come with you." I walked next to her.

We walked outside and stood in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. A nice silence.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah."

I knew she was lying but I didn't press the issue.

After a few minutes, we walked back in and to our class. The teacher didn't say anything to Ellie, he just looked at her. Maybe he saw her pale face, I don't know.

At the end of the lesson, I walked out with Ellie. I was still worrying about her.

Ellie looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you later."

I laughed. "Yeah."

She smiled once more and walked off. I couldn't stop staring at her. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

Collin and Seth walked over to me and we started walking to the café. We sat at our normal table. Collin and Seth were talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at Ellie and Cain.

Ellie wasn't sitting with her friends, apart from Marcus who was having a few days of school. She was sitting with Cain in the corner. Nobody else was sitting on the table and Ellie looked uncomfortable. Cain was whispering something to her in her ear and Ellie had a bored expression on her face. She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled at her, until Cain stood up and shouted, "You really are getting on my nerves now!"

This caused the whole cafeteria to stare at them. Ellie looked like she didn't like the attention she was getting and tried to not look anyone. Cain grabbed her by the arm, roughly, and pulled her outside.

I stood up ready to go to her but Collin pulled me back down. "Just leave it man. I heard Cain was getting jealous of Ellie hanging around with us all the time. I know she's your imprint but she will be fine." he said.

I sighed and sat back down. But I couldn't shake the feeling off that something bad was going to happen soon.

**So what did you think? I'm sorry that it is short but I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is the next chapter. It's longer than the last so… yeah :) **

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter sixteen – Ellie

Cain had a firm grip on me and walked outside. He shoved me against the wall and my head hit against it. I groaned in pain. I already had a massive headache and now it just got worst.

Cain was pacing in front of me. "Did you even listen to me?" he asked.

"Yes," I felt like I was going to be sick. "You were saying that you need to keep a close eye on me if I'm going to keep talking to them. Also I shouldn't say a word about this to anyone otherwise…" I trailed off.

"Good. But don't talk or look at Fuller again." he said.

I sighed and nodded. I weren't keeping that promise.

Cain walked over to me and stood in front. He put his hands on the wall above my head. He kissed me roughly, I weren't enjoying it, and moved closer to me.

He pulled away and looked at me. "I really do love you." he kissed me once more and grabbed my hand.

I didn't reply. I thought it would be safer if I didn't. Even though a remark was on the tip of my tongue.

We walked back into the café. People were staring at us but I didn't pay any attention to them. Cain stopped in front of a table and I looked up. I saw Brady, Collin and Seth looking at us. Brady had a questioning look and I shrugged a little, trying to not let Cain see.

"Fuller, don't talk to my girlfriend again! Don't even look at her or be near her! Got it?" Cain said.

I looked at him. "I can choose what I do. I don't need to be told!" I yelled.

Cain's hand tightened around me. He glared at me. "Shut it Ellie. I weren't talking to you!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Brady growled.

I looked at him. "I can do what I like!" Cain snapped.

"So can I. So don't tell me what to do." I said.

Cain looked at me. "Do you really want to be saying that Ellie?"

I looked at him. I knew what he was hinting in that sentence; _shut the hell up Ellie. Otherwise I __**will **__kill you._

I stayed quiet after that. "Cain shut the hell up!" Collin said.

I couldn't help but smile at that. No one has told him to shut up before and the look on his face was funny.

Cain sighed and said something under his breath. He then pulled me closer to him and glared at Brady. "I mean Fuller. If I see or hear you were talking, looking, or near her you will regret it."

"I would like to see you try." Brady scoffed.

Cain shook his head and walked away, dragging me with him. I turned to look at Brady. I gave him a reassuring smile, even though it was fake, and turned back around.

After school, Cain took me home. We weren't talking, which surprised me because Cain was never one to be quiet. He stopped outside my house, I opened the door, when Cain whispered my name. I turned to look at him. He kissed me with so much force I felt like my lips were going to bruise. I pulled away and didn't look at him. "We _are _going out on Friday." he said.

I didn't have a choice so I nodded. He kissed me again. "I love you Ellie Lahote." I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say to that. "Say it back." Cain demanded.

"I love you." I said quickly. I just wanted get into the comfort zone of my house.

"One day you will mean that." he whispered in my ear.

I got out and slammed the door shut. The window was open so I spoke to him through there. "Once I did mean it."

I saw him slam his hands down on the steering wheel. "Ellie!" he roared.

I ran inside the house and closed the door shut. I slid down it and put my head in my hands.

"Ellie? Are you okay?" a concerned voice ask.

I looked up and saw Paul kneeling in front of me. I didn't even hear him walk over to me. "Yeah. I just feel sick." I mumbled.

"Come on. I'll let you pick a film tonight." he helped me up and winked at me.

I laughed. "I can't deny that offer."

We walked into the living room and I put in Bridesmaids. I was laying on the sofa and my feet were on Paul's lap.

I soon found myself growing more tired. I closed my eyes for a little but I soon drifted of to sleep.

"_Are you alright Ellie?" Jonas asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "What happened?" he asked. _

_The tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Paul and I just had an argument." I mumbled._

"_Don't you two usually argue though?" he asked._

_I nodded. "But I told him I hated him and that I wanted him out of my life for good." I cried. _

"_I'm sure Paul will know you didn't mean it. He will forgive you when you see him later on." Jonas said. _

"_You think?" I asked. _

_He nodded. "Of course. Now come here." Jonas pulled me into a tight hug. _

_I smiled. "Thanks Jonas." _

"_It's alright." _

_I walked away from him and saw Cain. He looked hurt so I walked over to him. "Cain are you alright?" I asked, taking his hand. _

"_Don't talk to Jonas." he said. _

"_Why? Jonas is one of my best friends." I said. _

"_He is going to hurt you Ellie. Guys like him don't like girls like you as friends, he will want something else." Cain said._

_I shook my head. "Jonas is good." I kissed his cheek. _

_Cain shrugged me off and glared at me. "Stay away from him!" he yelled. His hand went across my cheek. My mouth opened and closed several times. I didn't know what to say. "I didn't want to do that. You pushed me to it!" he snapped. _

_Tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't believe Cain just hit me. I thought he loved me. _

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up and saw Paul standing over me, shaking me. I stared at him.

I dreamed of the first time Cain hit me.

"Ellie are you alright?" Paul asked.

I stayed staring at him. I could feel tears on my cheek. "What happened?" I asked. My throat hurt.

"You started crying in your sleep. What were you dreaming of?" he said.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Don't lie Ellie. I'm worried about you." Paul said.

"Its nothing Paul. I'm fine. Honest." I said.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. I was safe around Paul. Nothing could hurt me with him around.

**So what do you think? I have some good news! But I'm not sure I should tell you yet. ;) **

**Anyway, please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I will tell you guys the good news soon, I promise, just not yet. I will tell you when I finish. I promise guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter seventeen – Brady

I was sitting at Sam and Emily's. I didn't go home much, my parents and I usually argue anyway, so there was no point.

Marcus was with Ashleigh in the living room. I was sitting in the kitchen with Collin, Embry, Seth, Leah and Quil. Emily was cooking, like usual, and their rest of us was messing about.

"Hey Marcus when are you going back to school?" Leah asked.

"Sam said probably the end of this week." Marcus answered, still watching Ashleigh.

"Good. You are annoying." Leah mumbled. Embry started laughing but Leah chucked a muffin at him, "Shut up Call!" she snapped.

I smirked. "How is Ellie?" Emily asked.

Everyone went quiet and looked at me. I sighed. "She's fine. We spoke today and she told me she wants to be friends."

"That's good." Emily smiled. "How is she acting?"

"She is definitely hiding something." Collin said.

I nodded. "I think it has something to do with Cain."

"I am pretty certain it has something to do with Cain." Collin said.

"Cain better not be doing anything to Ellie. I hate his guts and this just gives me a reason to tear him to pieces." Marcus said.

"Join the list." I mumbled.

"Cain is her boyfriend right?" Embry asked.

"Yeah the di–" Marcus started.

"Marcus!" Emily warned. "There is a young girl present."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Ash." Marcus kissed the top of Ashleigh's head.

I smiled. "Yeah that's the one."

"He sounds like a di – I mean penis." Embry said.

I laughed with Collin and Seth. "Embry watch your mouth!" Emily said, throwing a wooden spoon at him. He ducked and it hit Marcus instead.

Marcus turned around, shaking, and growled at Emily. I stood in front of Emily in case he did phase, while Leah grabbed Ashleigh and pulled her towards her. Sam walked in and saw Marcus shaking. He saw me standing in front of Emily.

"Don't you dare growl at my fiancée Marcus. I will make you work double patrol." Sam growled.

"Big threat there Sam." Leah mumbled.

Sam glared at Leah. Once Marcus calmed down, Ashleigh and him started watching the films again.

I left with Collin to go on patrol.

Ellie –

After I told Paul I was fine for the nine hundredth time, he left to go on patrol. I stayed at home on my own. I needed to think because I _was _going to tell someone soon. But first I was going to break up with Cain. I knew I should tell someone first but there was a part of me that still hoped Cain would change and become the nice, caring boyfriend he once was.

I knew I was being stupid because he was never going to be that guy again. The guy that I once fell for.

I sat in my room staring at the homework I had been staring at for the last five minutes. It just wasn't going to my brain, it made no sense.

I heard a wolf howl and smiled. I didn't know who it was but I had a feeling it was Brady. A very strong feeling that it was Brady.

**Yeah I know this chapter was short, sorry. I would of updated sooner but my friend kept making me laugh; blame her ;) **

**So what did you guys think? Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**1h2a34: Haha! I couldn't stop laughing at her she was tickling my feet. I told her what you said and she started laughing and then blamed me. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter eighteen – Ellie

It was Friday and I still hadn't broke up with Cain. My plan was to do it in a public place so he wouldn't be able to hurt me, but every time I was about to say the two words something else came out. I was scared of what was going to happen. I even thought of telling Paul because that way I wouldn't have to break up with him, Paul would threaten him.

I was standing in the corridor waiting for the bell to go. Hannah and Mica were saying how Marcus has ditched us for the 'hall monitors on steroids'. Of course I was the only one that knew about the wolf thing. Jonas and Luke were telling them that Marcus was never a true friend if he has just ditched us for them, but Marcus was a _great_ friend. But I couldn't tell them that. They wouldn't understand.

I saw Cain walking over to us. He smiled at me, and not in a nice way, and motioned for me to follow him.

I sighed and shook my head. "The bell is about to go," and the bell did. "I'll see you later." I said, walking off.

I think Cain knew something was up with me. I wouldn't do what he asked most of the time and I ignored him. But I didn't care. I was going to be free from him soon.

Even the thought of it made me smile.

I walked to my class and got ready for the hours of being with Cain.

After, what seemed like a whole day, school finished. I was walking home with Marcus. I didn't want Cain to give me a lift home. I had to think of something to say to him tonight. That was where I was going to break up with him.

I got home, Marcus went to see Ashleigh, and I was just going to be doing some homework until I decided to get ready.

Paul wasn't home so he was either on patrol or at Emily's. I walked up to my room and chucked my bag on the floor. I laid on my bed and started doing the homework.

My phone kept going off but I refused to answer them, in the end I turned it off.

At five, I got ready to go out with Cain. I looked in the mirror and took in my appearance. I was wearing skinny jeans, ugg boots and a green crop top. My hair was in a ponytail and I had my black cardigan in my hand.

I walked downstairs and saw Paul in the kitchen, eating. He looked at me and noticed I changed clothes from this morning. "Going somewhere?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm going out with Cain."

Paul made a face. I smiled a small smile. "Have fun." he muttered.

"I'll try." I sighed. "Well, I won't really. I'm breaking up with him."

He turned to look at me a smile on his lips. "Really? Why?"

I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell him yet. "I don't love him anymore. And I'm meant to be with someone else anyway, so…" I trailed off.

"I am so glad you are breaking up with him." he said.

"Yeah well you would. You are my brother." I said.

"Yeah but I want you to get with Brady. There is something about him I don't like. I don't want him to be my brother-in-law." Paul said.

_I don't want him as my husband, _I thought.

I smiled at him. "We are still hanging out tomorrow right?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "Sure." _If I survive._

There was a knock at the door. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick. I was _so_ scared. I didn't want to do it; but I _had _too.

I opened the door and saw Cain. He looked up and smiled at me.

_I have to do this,_ I thought.

**Whatcha think? Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think. **

Chapter nineteen – Ellie

We were silent in the car. I didn't like it. Cain was never this quiet. He stopped in the parks parking lot and got out.

I looked at the park and noticed it was the same park Cain took me when we started going out. They had a really nice ice-cream parlour here, which I loved.

I got out and stood next to him. "I don't like your top. People can see too much." Cain said.

I shrugged. "Like they are going to be looking at me." I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a bench. "I'll be right back." Cain said, kissing my cheek.

He walked off and I wiped my cheek. I was going to tell him. He wouldn't hurt me in a public place.

I was sitting on the bench for a while, I thought Cain had left me. But I knew better. So as much as I wished he did, he didn't.

I could tell it was going to rain soon and I just wanted to go somewhere warmer. A group of boys walked past me, staring right at me. I didn't recognize them so I didn't think they went to school with me.

One of them start next to me and moved closer. "My name is Nate. What's yours?" he asked.

"Please go away." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"If you don't give us your name we will just have to call you beautiful." Nate said.

"I said, please go away." I said a little louder.

"Well, I don't want to. In fact none of us do." he said.

"I'm with my boyfriend." I said.

"Well, I can't see him." another guy said.

"He's coming back in a minute." I said, looking at him. But his lips came crashing down on mine. I tried pushing him away from me, but that didn't work. "Get of off me!" I said, pushing him away.

He moved away and him and friends started laughing. I pushed them out of the way and started walking away. But I walked right into someone. I looked up and saw Cain glaring at me. I swallowed.

He grabbed my hand, tightly, and pulled me away. "Cain, you are hurting me." I said.

He rounded a dark corner and glared at me. "You don't talk to me all week, you ignore my calls, talk to Fuller and his friends and now getting off with other guys. You are a SLUT!" he slapped me.

My face was stinging. It hurt more than it ever has. I could feel tears in my eyes. I decided to tell him. "Cain, I want to break up. I hate you." I said.

Cain stared at me. "What did you just say?"

"I want to break up." I repeated.

What he did I didn't expect. He punched me in the face. The tears fell down my face and I couldn't stop the sob from escaping my mouth.

"You are a worthless piece of crap!" he shouted in my face. Spit flying from his face.

Cain grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. He pushed me in and he started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Mine." he snapped.

"Take me back to mine!" I said.

Cain looked at me and smiled. "No."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My only wish was; I hope my brother kills Cain.

Cain –

She wanted to break up with me. _ME!_

I bet Brady Fuller was behind this. It wouldn't surprise me. All of a sudden he took a interest in _my _girlfriend. Out of all the girls in school, he wants _my _girlfriend. There was prettier girls around. I'm not saying Ellie isn't pretty because believe me she is.

But I had to do what I had to do. We were growing distant lately and I love her with all my heart. I only hit her because I don't want any other guys to have her. She's mine. All mine.

I stopped outside my house and got out. I walked to the passenger side and grabbed Ellie's hand. I tried pulling her out but she resisted, so I grabbed her hair and dragged her out that way.

She started screaming, so I put my hand over her mouth to make her be quiet. My mum wasn't home so it was good, she wouldn't know a thing. My mum was oblivious to this. Which was good.

I dragged her to my room and started hitting her. She needed to be taught a lesson.

**What did you think? Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter. Will Ellie tell the pack what happens? Read and find out :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter twenty – Ellie

I laid on the bathroom floor naked, blood coming out of my body. Normally I would of smiled at the pain, but I couldn't. I needed help. My body ached where Cain hit me, I just wanted to go home.

I waited until I heard his light snores and stood up. I quietly walked into his room, I didn't want to wake him. I grabbed my clothes and put them on, trying not to hurt myself anymore. I grabbed my bag and shoes and slowly and quietly walked down the stairs. I silently opened the front door and ran out, as much as I could.

My body was aching. I just wanted Brady and Paul. Brady to keep me safe and Paul to become my over protective brother.

I was tired and the floor looked like a nice place to rest. My eyes closed and before I could stop myself I fell to the floor. I didn't bother getting up. I was too tired.

Collin –

I was walking along the road to go to Sam and Emily's. I just had an argument with my parents about me being out all the time. It's not like they cared anyway, they just wanted to stop the gossip about me going around. As soon as I started hanging around with the pack the gossip started about me. I didn't care. I even thought some of them were pretty funny but my parents _did_ care.

That was when I saw her lying in the middle of the road.

Ellie.

She was hurt pretty bad and I couldn't just leave her on the road. One; Paul would kill me, two; Brady would want me alive again, so he could kill me and three; Ellie was my friend.

I was worried. Who would do this to her? She was funny, kind, caring, hot headed, but that was only expected I mean she is a Lahote, and pretty.

No, I don't have a crush on her and I never did. She was just, and always will be, a good friend.

I picked her up gently. I didn't want to hurt her even more.

If I find out who did this, I was going to kill them. But I had a strong suspicion who I thought it was.

I carried her to Sam and Emily's. Paul was probably there and Brady was just finished patrol.

I walked in, without knocking, and saw most of the pack in the kitchen eating. They all looked at me. I looked at Paul and he growled at me. "What the hell have you done to my sister?" he roared.

"I didn't do anything. I saw her on the road like this. I weren't just going to leave her." I said, defending myself.

"Paul!" Sam ordered.

"Put her on the sofa." Emily said, calmly. I did what I was told. Emily got some blankets and wrapped them around her. "I will clean her up when she wakes up."

I sat down at the table and looked at Paul. "Where was she last night?" I asked.

"On a date with Cain and then stayed round Hannah's. We were meant to go out today, just us. When I find the person who did this, I _am _going to kill them!" he growled.

Just then the door opened and Brady and Jacob walked in. Brady looked up and saw Ellie. He ran over to her and held her hand. He looked at Paul, pain filled his eyes, and asked, "What happened to her?"

Ellie –

I woke up to a massive headache. My body was aching and I didn't want to move, but I knew I had too. I started to move but let out a groan when the pain hit me.

I laid back down and bit down on my lip. I then remembered what happened last night.

Tears escaped my eyes.

"Ellie." a low, husky voice said.

I looked across the room and saw Brady sitting there. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me into a hug. I winced from the pain. "Brady, you're hurting her." a women's voice said. Leah.

Brady let go off me and whispered, "Sorry."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I pulled Brady closer to me and cried into his shoulder. I was hurting but I didn't care. I was free of Cain. But that didn't stop me from hurting.

The rest of the pack walked in and they looked at me. "Ellie, what happened?" Paul asked.

I looked up and held my arms open for him. I wanted a hug from my big brother and I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay. Paul didn't hesitate and pulled me into a hug, but not tightly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Where was you last night?" Paul asked.

"Did you call Hannah?" I asked.

"Yeah. She told me you were staying round hers. Is that true?" Paul said.

I shook my head. "I was at Cain's. I didn't want to be there, believe me. I wanted to go home." I cried, when I saw the look of disappointment on everyone.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Why was you lying in the middle of the road?" Collin asked.

I started crying some more. "Stop asking me questions!" They all went quiet. "I'll just tell you the story."

I took in a deep breath and looked at the wall. I didn't want to look at anyone when I told them what Cain did to me.

"Cain and I went to the park. He went somewhere and I sat waiting at the bench. A group of boys walked over and started talking to me, I begged and pleaded with them to go, but they didn't. Then one of them kissed me and I saw Cain walking over. I pushed the guy away and bumped into Cain. He grabbed my hand and went into a dark corner. I knew he was mad, I could tell by his face. He hit me and had a go at me. He dragged me to his car and drove back to his house and dragged me inside. He grabbed my hand and took me to his room. He then did what he usually did, he started beating me up and… raped me. After a while he fell asleep, I took advantage of it and went into the bathroom. I closed the door, I should of got my clothes and ran away but I didn't. I was scared. I heard him start to wake up. He barged into the bathroom and grabbed me by the hair. He pushed me to the ground and my head hit the ground, it started bleeding. He grabbed my hair and started to kick and punch me. He left and I was on the bathroom floor helpless. I was bleeding a lot and I couldn't move. I finally heard him fall back to sleep and I ran away." I said, my voice breaking through it. I was staring into space, thinking of what happened last night. That was the worst he has ever hurt me.

The pack was looking at me, obviously not knowing what to say. Tears were rolling down my face, it stung the cuts I had.

The pack were shaking slightly, mostly Paul and Brady, I wanted my brother so bad. So I did what any girl would do when they needed their brother the most. I hugged him so tight, not wanting him to let me go. Not wanting him to make me go back to Cain ever again.

"Please don't make me see him again. Please." I begged.

"I promise you will not have to see that bastard again Ellie. Never again." Paul promised.

**I hope you liked it as much as me. I loved writing this chapter, I don't know. Anyway please let me know what you think. Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter twenty one – Brady

I wanted to kill Cain. I wanted to rip him to shreds. I wanted him to feel the pain Ellie has been feeling for the last months. I wanted to do a lot of unpleasant things to Cain. But most of all I wanted him to hurt just as much as Ellie did.

I was shaking I knew I was. But I just wanted to kill Cain and I knew Paul wanted to kill him. The look on his face showed us he wanted to torture Cain. Maybe we could kill him together.

I was never letting Cain go near my imprint as long as I live. He was going to pay for what he did.

"I am going to kill him!" Paul roared, when Emily took Ellie out to clean her up.

She looked pretty bad. She had a big bruise on her cheek that went down to her neck, her left eye was swollen with a bruise forming around it, there was a cut near her right eye, she had a massive cut on my forehead and her lip was split and swollen. I couldn't even imagine what the rest of her body looked like.

"Paul, you are not going to do anything!" Sam said in his alpha voice.

"If he can't do anything, I am. I am going to kill him with or without anyone's help." I said.

"Brady, you aren't going to do anything either. No one is." Sam ordered.

I hated it when he used his alpha voice, we couldn't disobey him. And I wanted too. I wanted Cain to be in so much pain, he can't walk. But I couldn't, because Sam went all alpha on us.

"What if that was Emily, Sam?" I said.

He stood there glaring at me. He didn't like it when we tried to make him feel bad. "I would want to kill them." he answered truthfully.

"See. So please let me kill Cain for doing this to my imprint." I said.

"And let me kill Cain for hurting the only family member I care about." Paul said.

The pack stayed quiet watching us.

I wanted to be with Ellie. I wanted to kill Cain. I wanted a lot of things and killing Cain was not one of them; apparently.

Paul –

Cain, the sick bastard, hurt my sister and I weren't a loud to do anything to him. Sam has got to be kidding me. I was way over protective of Ellie. I didn't like it when she first went out with Cain. I didn't like it when Brady imprinted on my sister. But Cain hurt my sister and I wanted to hurt him. But no, Sam wouldn't even let me protect my own sister. I know he hasn't got a sister but what if someone hurt Ashleigh. He loves Ashleigh like its his own daughter. So this made me mad.

Emily and Ellie walked back in. She sat in the middle of Brady and I. Brady had his arm around Ellie protectively, that was meant to be my job, and I sat next to her making sure she was alright.

Kim and Rachel walked in. I looked up and smiled at my imprint. I loved her to pieces. She changed me for the better.

Rachel smiled at me but then saw Ellie. "What happened?" she asked.

I stood up and pulled her and Kim into the kitchen. I told them everything that Ellie told us. I even told them how much I wanted to kill Cain right now but Sam, being in a such a bad mood lately, told me I couldn't.

After ten more minutes, Ellie and I walked home. She told me she didn't want me to do anything to Cain. She had to keep telling me.

Ellie –

I had to stay with Paul. I didn't want him or Brady to go after Cain and to be honest I was surprised Paul actually listened to me. He never listened to anyone.

There was a knock on the door and Paul said he would get it. So I stayed watching tv, until I heard shouting.

I walked out and froze.

Standing at the door with Cain.

They didn't realise I was standing there.

"Stay away from my sister!" Paul yelled.

"Its lies." Cain said.

"I believe her over you!" Paul snarled.

"Believe what you want. She is a slut anyway." Cain said.

Paul started shaking. "That's it," he then punched Cain. "I would kill you if Ellie didn't beg me not to." he then slammed the door shut in his face.

He turned around. Tears were falling down my cheek. Paul looked at me and then stormed out of the house.

**Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter twenty two – Ellie

I was glad that Paul or Brady didn't kill Cain. He wasn't worth there time and effort.

My feelings for Brady was growing stronger everyday but I wouldn't go out with him just yet. I trusted him a lot but I couldn't get over Cain that quickly. Brady seemed to understand this too, which I was grateful for.

It had been two weeks since I told the pack about Cain and, thankfully, none of them treated me any different. I was becoming friends with Kim, Leah and Emily and Rachel and I were getting closer, which my brother loved.

I hadn't heard from Cain since that night and I wasn't complaining. But even when I did go back to school, he wasn't there. I didn't think my brother punched him that hard. Maybe he didn't, maybe he was scared of facing Brady, Collin and Seth. I would be too if I was him.

I could tell the pack was keeping something from me but they wouldn't tell me. Which annoyed the hell out of me. My plan was to try and get it out of Brady, he can't keep secrets from me.

I was in my room with Brady, doing our homework. We had been spending a lot of time together lately, which I loved. When he wasn't with me I felt like a part of me was missing. I was guessing this was part of the imprint.

I looked up from the homework sheet and looked over at Brady. He was laying on the floor and I was laying on my bed. I couldn't take my eyes of Brady, he looked like he was concentrating really hard; which was really cute.

Brady looked up and smiled at me. "Like what you see?" he winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

"Don't need too." he laughed.

I smiled and shook my head. "Get on with your homework." I said, throwing my pencil at him.

He took the pencil in his hand and raised his eyebrows at me. "Don't you need this?"

"Yeah, can I have it back?" I asked.

"You didn't say the magic word." he smiled.

"Please." I added.

"That's better." Brady passed me the pencil and looked back at the homework.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the homework. It was confusing me a lot. I didn't understand it. I needed help and I would of asked Brady but he looked to cute to disturb.

Brady looked up again and smirked when he saw me staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"No I don't. I don't believe you." he said.

"Okay then don't." I smiled, looking back at the sheet.

Brady stood up and looked in my mirror. "No I don't." he said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I was joking."

Brady shook his head and walked over to me. He threw me over his shoulders and I started screaming. "Brady! Put me down!" I screamed, which he of course ignored.

"I can hear noises but I'm not sure who it is." he said.

I started laughing. "Put me down Brady. We have homework we have to be doing." I giggled.

"You seem to be staring at me more than doing your homework. Want to tell me why you were staring at me?" he said.

"No not really." I smirked.

"Please." he pouted.

I laughed even harder. He looked so cute. Brady placed me on my bed and begged me to tell him. "Fine. You looked cute with your serious face." I said, blushing slightly.

"Cute? I am not cute! It makes me sound girly!" he said, horror written all over his face.

"I like it." I smiled. "What did you want me to call you? Sexy."

His head shot up. "That could work."

"I would be lying then." I smirked.

"You love me really." he grinned.

My heart started doing about a thousand back flips in a second. It was true. I think I did love Brady. So I said, "Maybe."

"Yeah, well, I think your heart might disagree with that." he said.

Grr, stupid werewolf hearing.

Brady then did something I wasn't expecting, but wanted.

He kissed me.

And I kissed back.

After what seemed like forever Brady pulled away. I kept my eyes shut though. "That felt good." he murmured against my lips.

I could feel his hot breath on my face and I loved it. I loved the feeling.

I kissed him again, wanting to feel his lips on mine again. It felt right. His lips seemed to fit perfect against my lips. I could feel sparks going on and it was amazing. I loved this feeling and I knew I would never be able to get tired of it.

Brady –

I couldn't believe Ellie was kissing me back. I thought I was going to ruin our friendship when I kissed her because I knew she wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet. But I went and kissed her. I thought that was the end of out friendship until she kissed me back. And then she kissed me. She _kissed _me. I couldn't believe it.

If I said I was happy that would be an understatement.

We didn't actually get our homework done in the end. It turned into a make out session, until Paul came back from patrol, and then I left.

If I asked her out I wondered what she would say. Hopefully a yes.

I walked to Sam and Emily's and walked straight in. I knew I had a big grin on my face and that I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care.

I kissed my imprint. My Ellie.

"Why are you happy?" Collin asked.

I sat in the chair next to him and said, "I kissed Ellie."

There was different responses but all good. Collin said, "Well done mate."

"Finally, we don't need to hear you whining now." Jared laughed.

"Better not let Paul know." Leah said.

Paul could know all I cared. I didn't care. Yeah Paul would be pissed but she was my soul mate. She was born to be with me and I was born to be with her.

She was my everything. My world. The word love wasn't strong enough to express my feelings for her.

"You haven't told her though, have you?" Sam asked.

I looked at him. I knew what he meant. I shook my head. "No." I answered.

**What are they keeping from Ellie? I know :) **

**Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews, I really want to know what you guys think they are hiding from Ellie. Anyway here is the next chapter, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter twenty three – Ellie

I walked downstairs and saw Paul staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What did you and Brady get up to today?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Homework." I smiled.

"What else?" he asked.

"What makes you think something else happened?" I asked.

"You are smiling like an idiot." Paul laughed.

"If I told you, you might get mad." I mumbled.

He shrugged and looked in the fridge. "So you two finally kissed then." It wasn't a question.

I looked at him. "How did you know?"

"It was just a guess but thanks for confirming it. I just need to kill him now." Paul said.

"Don't." I begged.

"Fine." he sighed playfully. "How much homework did you get done?"

I shrugged. "What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked.

Paul froze. Slowly, he turned to look at me. "We aren't hiding anything Ellie."

He is such a liar.

"I know you are lying Paul but _will _you tell me? Not now but soon?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "Yes." and then walked away.

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. I really wanted to know what it was. Whatever it was, it was keeping the pack on edge and I didn't like it.

I looked down at my wrists. The scars were fading but they would never be completely gone. With the help from the pack, I stopped cutting myself. They have helped me through loads.

I still hadn't told my parents yet but to be honest I don't think they gave a crap. They hadn't been home in weeks but I wasn't worried and neither was Paul. We could survive without them.

My phone started vibrating. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Ellie! We are at the beach do you want to come?" I heard Hannah ask.

Hannah, Luke, Mica and Jonas knew what happened. Hannah couldn't believe I didn't tell her, Mica was really supportive and Luke and Jonas wanted to kill Cain.

We all started hanging around with Brady, Collin and Seth at school now, so Marcus, Hannah, Mica, Luke and Jonas was friends again. I had started to be really good friends with Collin and Seth. I was becoming really good friends with everyone in the pack. And plus I was becoming my old self again.

"Yeah, I'll be over now. Is Marcus there?" I asked.

"Yeah! See you in a few!" I hung up.

I grabbed my converses and put them on. "I'm going to the beach!" I shouted to Paul. I walked out before I heard him answer and walked to the beach.

When I arrived, I got tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw Hannah grinning at me. "Get off me fat arse." I grumbled.

She laughed and pulled me up. "It's nice to see you too."

I mumbled something unintelligent and walked further on to the beach. I saw Marcus swimming in the sea with, no surprise, Ashleigh.

Marcus spends most of his time with Ashleigh, she is like his sister at the moment. Emily and Sam adopted Ashleigh because they still couldn't find her parents.

"Who is that girl?" Jonas asked.

I looked at him. "Ashleigh Uley. She is like a sister to Marcus." I said.

"Oh okay." he mumbled.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" I asked.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "So what have you been up to?" Mica asked, taking Jonas' hand.

"Oh my god! You are not going to believe it!" I screamed.

"What?" they asked.

"Brady and I kissed." I smiled.

Mica and Hannah screamed and hugged me. "I guess I should threaten him." Marcus joked.

I laughed.

Brady –

I needed to tell Ellie what was going on. But most important I needed to ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. And then I would tell her what's going on. The rest of the pack didn't want her to know and yeah I guess they have a point but she needs to know. She has the right to know.

I grabbed my phone and called Ellie. On the second ring she answered, "Brady!"

I laughed. "Where are you?" I asked.

"At the beach. Want to come?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

We hung up and I walked to the beach. I saw Marcus, Ashleigh, Jonas, Mica, Luke, Hannah and Ellie. I smiled when I saw her and walked over to them. They were sitting on the sand talking.

"Ellie, can I have a word?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded. We walked into the forest a little, so no one could hear us.

"So what's up?" Ellie asked.

"Umm, Ellie, would you like to be my, umm, girlfriend?" I asked. I was nervous, she was too perfect for me.

Ellie smiled and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she kissed me. "A million times yes." she said, kissing me again.

"There's also something else." I whispered.

"What?" Ellie asked, not letting go of me. I looked at the floor. "Is it about what you guys are keeping from me?" she asked.

I nodded and looked back at her. "Ellie, you can't tell the guys I told you." she nodded. I took a deep breath and said, "I think you should know that…"

**So what did you guys think? Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty four – Ellie

"I think you should know that Cain is… a vampire." Brady said.

I stared at him. This couldn't be true. Cain can't be a vampire, can he?

"Since when? How do you know?" I asked

"We don't know when. We know because Quil and Embry saw him when they were on patrol. We chased him but he disappeared, he isn't in La Push anymore but we are doing double patrols." he said.

I couldn't believe it. Cain was a… vampire. A vampire. Drinks blood. Oh my god.

"I can't believe it." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, we are all going to protect you and everyone else in La Push, mostly you." Brady said.

"Why mostly me?" I asked.

"Well, err," he shuffled awkwardly, "we think he might come after you. It's just a guess but we are going to protect you as much as we can."

I stared into space. Me. Cain was after _me_? I hoped the pack would get him and kill him.

Brady –

I stayed staring at Ellie. I didn't know if she was okay. We stood in silence for about five minutes and Ellie still hadn't said anything. Her face was pale and I was getting worried about her. "Ellie, are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and slowly nodded. "Yeah." she whispered.

I knew she was lying, I could tell by her eyes. And plus, who would be okay when they find out their crazy ex has turned into a vampire and is after them? No one, that's who.

I pulled her into a hug. "It will be fine. We will get him before he gets you." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Who knew?"

"The whole pack including the imprintees. We didn't tell you because we weren't sure how you would react." I said.

She nodded again. "Lets go back."

I nodded and took her hand. We walked back on to the beach and everyone stared at us. "Are you two finally an item?" Ashleigh asked.

I laughed and nodded. Mica and Hannah screamed and ran up to hug Ellie. Ellie started laughing.

"When you told us that you liked Brady I didn't think you were serious." Mica said.

Ellie's eyes went wide and she started blushing. I laughed and pulled her closer to me. She buried her face into my shoulder.

Paul –

I was on patrol with Jacob and Jared. I needed to get Cain, this gave me a reason to kill him now. Ellie wouldn't let me kill him but now that he was after my sister and a vampire I could kill him.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself." _Jacob laughed.

"_Yeah. We don't even know where he is." _Jared said.

"_But when I get him, I __**am **__going to kill him." _I growled.

"_Woah, calm down man." _Jared said.

I growled.

I then smelt it.

The sickly sweet scent.

That was when I saw him. Cain.

I growled and lunged to attack him. But he moved out of the way.

Jared howled and I could sense everyone else thoughts. But I wasn't paying attention to them.

I was going to kill Cain.

I chased him through the forest. I could hear the pack telling me to stop but I ignored them.

I carried on chasing him, but something ran into me.

I looked up and saw Sam. _"What the hell? I could of got him!" _I growled.

Sam growled back. _"You were about to break the treaty!" _

"_I don't care! I want to kill him!" _I shouted.

"_We will get him when he comes back into La Push. For now lets just protect Ellie." _Sam said. 

"_She knows." _Brady said.

"_What!" _the pack shouted.

"_I told her. She deserves to know." _he said.

"_Brady, I am going to kill you!" _Sam and I said.

**I bet you didn't expect that ;) anyway guys this is the second to last chapter :( but there is going to be a sequel! Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the last chapter :( but there is going to be a sequel *do a weird crazy happy dance* let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty five – Ellie

It has been two weeks since I found out that Cain had turned into a vampire. Also two weeks since he was last on La Push. Brady has told me everything, so I knew Cain was here. But Brady told me he would protect me like the whole pack would. It has been quite annoying, they wouldn't leave me alone for that long.

I was walking into the cafeteria with Brady. He had his arm over my shoulders protectively. Everyone knew we were going out so none of the girls tried to get with Brady anymore.

Collin and Seth were laughing next to me. I loved spending time with them it was really funny.

We sat down at the table where Hannah, Mica, Luke, Jonas and Marcus were. "Finally." Hannah sighed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Hey! It's not our fault that Brady and Ellie couldn't keep their hands off each other." Collin said.

"Oh and lips. You can't forget lips." Seth added.

I whacked Seth's head and told Collin to be quiet. Mica and Hannah started giggling. "Seriously? They are always with each other." Jonas said.

"Yeah, haven't you got fed up with each other yet?" Luke asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I love her to pieces." Brady smiled.

I kissed him. "Not for innocent eyes." Marcus screamed.

I smiled against Bradys lips and I could feel him smiling too.

"Who are they?" Mica asked.

I looked up and saw Olivia and Riley Allen. They just moved here from California, I think. I had no idea why they moved here. They were in some of my classes.

"Olivia and Riley Allen. They just moved here." I said.

"Really? Where from?" Hannah asked.

"California, I think." I answered.

"How do you know this?" Brady asked.

"Because I think that Riley is cute." I said, shrugging.

"Oh really. But you think I'm cutter of course." he smirked.

"I guess." I sighed. I looked at him and started laughing. "Of course I do you idiot." I said, kissing him.

I turned to look at them again. Olivia turned around and looked at us. I gave her a small smile and turned back around. I saw Collin staring at her.

"Oh no, not another one." I heard Seth mumble.

I laughed and kissed Brady.

My life was just getting better.

**So that was the last chapter :( tell me what you thought of it. This was a short chapter to get ready for the sequel and if you haven't guessed it's about Collin and Olivia. The sequel is going to be called Losing you and I will try to put it up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks to all the reviews I have gotten and to all the readers. It means a lot. **


End file.
